The Beauty of Having a Sister
by naioka1992
Summary: when a female ryou turns up, two certain yamis just might find the girls of their dreams! bakuraXoc mainly with some onesided TeaXYami and YamiXoc.


The Beauty of Having a Sister

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or anything else this might relate to. I only own my Oc's and the plot. PS: if I need to add anything to the disclaimer, I will do so in later chapters.

Chapter 1 –

She smiled and hummed softly to herself as she walked along, looking around her with a mere hint of interest in her smile and eyes, swinging her hips calmly.

The headphones of her trusty iPod were in her ears, and the iPod itself sat safely in the pocket of her black, baggy corduroy trousers, which also had thin, pink embroidery of random and slightly unclear flowered patterns on the sides, below her hips. She had a black halter neck top which showed her pale navel, and had no sleeves. Black, fishnet, fingerless gloves were on her hands, and several rings of silver and gold were on her fingers. She had a black dog-collar round her neck, and black trainers were on her feet.

She smiled wider and closed her chocolate-brown eyes for a moment of silent bliss. She opened them again, another smile gracing her cherry-coloured lips. She tossed her pure white hair over her shoulder again, letting it fall, suppressing a small giggle as she felt the tips brush the back of her knees.

She pushed the door of the Kame Game Shop open, and walked calmly inside, still shaking her hips to the music of her iPod, which was turned down so she could still hear people talking around her.

Yugi gaped as a perfect female version of Ryou Bakura walked into the shop, smiling to herself as she glanced around, her eyes lingering on him for a few seconds, before darting off to a bookshelf of game books. She walked over and bent down, her hands on her knees, so she was looking directly at the spines of one row of books.

She glanced back at Yugi, her lips slightly parted as she hesitated, still smiling at him.

'…Do you mind if I take a look at some of these?' she asked, her voice soft and quiet, underlined with a British accent – like Ryou's. Yugi smiled back, swallowed and shook his head.

'No…Go right ahead. Tell me if you need any help.' He told her brightly.

Her smile widened, and she gently and carefully plucked a book from the shelf, balancing it on one arm, gripping it with that hand, whilst using the other to flick through the pages lightly, her eyes scanning the page, her brow lightly furrowed in concentration. She snapped the book shut after a few minutes, smiling as she straightened up again, walking over to Yugi calmly.

'I'd like to buy this, please. How much is it?' she asked politely, placing the book on the counter. Yugi took it and looked at the price tag and pressed some buttons on the till.

He told her the amount, and she rummaged in the back pocket of her corduroys for a black and white striped purse. She pulled out the money and paid, watching as Yugi put the book into a bag carefully, handing it to her afterwards.

'Thanks. Well, goodbye!' she smiled, waving over her shoulder as she slung the bag over the other, walking out of the door, but pausing to call back to Yugi. He gulped nervously, smiled and nodded, waving back at her.

'Bye! Come again!' he called after her as the door swung shut behind her.

Yami walked out of the shadows of the doorway, his eyes slightly wide.

'…Is it me, or did you just serve a female version of Ryou, wearing black?' Yami asked. Yugi nodded slowly, his face blank.

'Yeah…should we call Ryou?' he wondered. Yami shrugged.

'I guess it's just our imagination…maybe they're related or something.' He suggested. Yugi nodded.

'…Y-Yeah…Y-You're probably right…We shouldn't bother Ryou about it.'

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yugi and Yami all looked up as the same female-Ryou-girl passed them, shaking her hips to her iPod tune once more.

They were sat outside a small café, eating ice-cream and laughing and talking. The Ryou-look-alike was now joined by one other girl.

The other girl had pale skin and wavy black hair to her mid-back. She had bright blue eyes and she wore a red dress with two thin straps on the curves of her shoulders, reaching to her mid-thighs. The dress dipped low, but had a line of black fishnet cutting across it between the straps, leaving the rest of her arms bare. Red ballet-style shoes were on her feet, with red ribbon criss-crossing up her legs to just below her knees, with black fishnet tights underneath them. Black, fishnet fingerless gloves were on her hands as well.

The Ryou-look-alike laughed at something the other had said. Yami ground his teeth together angrily.

'That's it, I'm finding out who she is!' he said decisively. Joey and Tristan both nodded and stood up too.

'Excuse me, who are you?' asked Yami, laying a hand on the albino-girl's shoulder. She and her friend looked round, and the girl frowned when she saw Yami. Her eyes darted to Yugi and back, her eyes widened in realisation as she caught sight of the Millennium Puzzle.

'Umm, my friends call me Ten…you've gotta be the yami of that guy in the shop yesterday, right?' she asked. Yami nodded.

'Call me Yami…this is Joey and Tristan, and they're Yugi and Tea.' He told her. Ten nodded slowly, and glanced to her friend and back to Yami.

'This is my friend, Metallica…urr, why are you talking to me again?' she asked blankly, blushing slightly at the rudeness of her question. Joey, Tristan and Yami blushed a little too.

'…Umm, you look like a friend of ours.' Tristan told her quietly, still embarrassed. Ten rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Let me guess, Ryou Bakura? We're related, if it helps. Tell him I said hi, if you see him…I haven't seen Ry in a while, actually…' she trailed off thoughtfully, a small smile playing on her lips thoughtfully. Tea and Yugi bounced over, leaving the table to other people.

'Why don't you come and see him, then!' Tea cried, grabbing Ten's arm. Ten and Metallica recoiled slightly, and glanced at each other.

Ten looked almost pleadingly to Yami.

'Urr…little help here?' She asked. Metallica pushed Tea off Ten, shooting a quick glare at the boys.

'Look, we don't want to interfere with Ry's life, so we'll just leave him be, okay? Mention you've met us if you want to, but please don't come looking for us.' She said sternly, already pulling Ten away.

'Hey, Ten!' Yugi called after them. Ten looked back with a questioning look on her face. Metallica was scowling.

'What?' she asked.

'What's your full name? What would Ryou call you?' Yugi asked her. Ten stared at him for a few seconds, before smiling, her eyes having softened considerably.

'My full name is Misten…but he'd know me as Mist or Misty.' She told them softly. Yugi nodded, and the two girls ran off.

Ryou and Bakura both looked up as the doorbell of their apartment rang. Bakura rolled his eyes and went to the door, after seeing his hikari was too busy making dinner still.

'Pharaoh, Other Annoying People…Ryou's in the kitchen.' Ryou heard Bakura tell the guests stonily. He saw Bakura walk past the kitchen, back towards his room, where he probably intended to think up more ways to annoy Yami.

'Hi guys, what's up?' Ryou asked, turning to see his smiling guests. Tea, Tristan, Yami and Yugi were all gathered in the kitchen. Ryou frowned. 'Where's Joey?'

'He had to go home early. But we met a girl who looked exactly like you today!' Tea told him excitedly. Yami, Yugi and Tristan nodded.

'She said her name was Misten, but you'd know her as Mist or Misty.' Yugi added quietly. Ryou froze, growing even paler.

'Misty…!' he breathed, looking down at the floor. His eyes suddenly hardened, and he tore off the apron, turning off the oven, before running past the others, into the living room.

'Bakura! Have you seen my mobile?' he yelled. Bakura's door opened, and the yami's head stuck out of it. Bakura blinked and took in the sight of Ryou hurriedly looking about for his mobile.

'Yeah! Under the sofa!' he yelled back. Ryou groaned but yelled back his thanks anyway. He fished out his mobile and punched in a number.

'…Misty?'

'_You have reached the Orange Answer Phone. The number you are trying to call is not active at the moment. Please leave a message, with your name and phone number, after then tone. BLEEP!'_

Ryou sighed as the tone sounded in his ears. 'Misty next time Dad buys you a mobile at least have the sense to take it with you when you travel. I'll catch you later or something…' he muttered the last part and hung up.

He held the phone in one hand at his side, running the other through his hair.

'…She was with a friend, if it helps.' Tristan told Ryou cautiously. Ryou frowned and shook his head.

'Unless her name was Minnoe then…hmm, maybe _she_ knows how I can contact her…' he trailed off, dialling another number.

'…Minnoe?'

'…_Yeah? Who is this? If you're under the impression that I'm a BT customer then you'd better hang up before I trace the call and kick your scrawny little a-!'_

'– Minnoe it's me, Ryou!' Ryou interrupted, suppressing a laugh.

'…_Ry? What's up, mate?'_

'Do you know how I can contact Misty? Apparently she's nearby, and her mobile - '

'_-Is sat on her coffee table at home, I know…she left it there so you wouldn't be able to contact you…I don't think she wants to interfere like Dad often does…he showed up here a few months back, and spilled a load of stuff about me and Misty…she almost died of shame, poor thing.'_

Ryou's eyes narrowed in distaste. 'Oh, really? No wonder, then. But it's no trouble, honest. I want to see her again…where are you, by the way?'

There was a laugh from the other end, and Ryou smiled slightly. Everyone, Bakura included, was watching him now, and they could all hear what was being said, since they all had good hearing (either that or Tea, who was used to eavesdropping on mobile conversations, would repeat it quietly to the others).

'_Scotland – again! Dad gave me and Misty free tickets to a place of our choice – I'm doing more studies in Scotland, having a great time getting muddy and joining in with that Big Royal Dig of Time Team's as well – and Misty chose Japan, since she's always wanted to go there. I think she was also secretly hoping to bump into you as well, but hey, that's just what I think.'_

'The Big Royal Dig? Wow Mini, you've really outdone yourself this time!' Ryou congratulated, clearly impressed by his tone. 'So, how can I contact Misty, or don't you know?' he asked.

'_Hmm…well, I don't have a number, but I do have an apartment address I can give you. What's the password, Ry-Ry?'_

Ryou scowled at the phone, knowing the other person wouldn't see it. 'Stop calling me that! And aren't we a little _old_ for that now?' he teased. There was more laughter.

'_Oh, alright! But you'd better get some paper and a pen – I only intend to say it once, ya know?'_

Ryou sighed and grabbed a pen and a bit of spare paper, bending down to lean on the coffee table.

His eyes widened. 'That's three floors above me!' he exclaimed.

'_What! No way! God that's weird! But then again, it hardly surprises me…you are Ryou and Misten, after all.'_

Ryou chuckled softly. 'Yeah, good point, Mini. I'll talk to later, okay? Good luck with the muck!'

'_Hey! Bye Ry-Ry!'_

'Bye! And stop calling me that!' Ryou replied, before ending the call. He glanced back at the piece of paper with the scrawled address on it.

'C'mon, I'm going to pay Misty a visit.' He told the others, standing up and heading to the door.

-

Ten looked up at the sound of knocking on her apartment door. She sighed and went to answer it.

'Hello?' she asked as she pulled it open. She froze. Ryou smiling knowingly at her.

'Hi Mist.' He greeted calmly. Ten suddenly enveloped him in a hug. Ryou hugged her back. The others watched, slightly confused.

'Umm, Ryou? How do you know her?' asked Tristan cautiously. Ten looked at them all and scowled.

'I'm gonna kill Tally for telling you lot you could tell Ry.' She muttered as she led them into her apartment.

'Oh, she's my little sister, Misten.' Ryou told them calmly. Ten nodded.

'We're twins…' she added helpfully. She frowned at Bakura. '…And speaking of twins…who's this, Ry?' she asked. Ryou sighed.

'My yami, just called Bakura. He's the 3000 year old spirit of the Millennium Ring.' He explained. Ten stared at him.

'The Ring? God that thing has bugged me. Well, I guess that explains why the little pointy bits on it used to point to stuff when we were little.' She said, before turning round and stirring something in a pot on her stove.

Tea, Bakura, Yami, Yugi and Tristan all stared at her.

'Y-You mean you're not _bothered_ by it?' asked Tea incredulously. Ten turned round to blink back at the. She shook her head.

'I've been in Scotland, Liverpool, London, Gloucester, Ireland and Wales, and for the past three months, Japan. Very little is going to startle me now.' She told them with a smile.

Ryou frowned. 'Scotland, check…Liverpool, definite check…London, check…Gloucester…oh yeah, check…when did you go to Ireland and Wales, Mist?' he asked her. Ten laughed.

'Two months after you left for here.' She told him. 'I met a couple of friends there – they should be over soon!' she told him. Ryou nodded.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang…but kept going again and again and again and again and again and…

Ten growled. 'You have a key! Find it, use it, AND STOP RINGING MY DOORBELL!' she yelled.

There was manic laughter from the other side. Ten glared at her front door, and stormed over to it.

She flung it open, glaring at the two boys before her.

'Malik! Marik! Go home!' she told them angrily. Ryou groaned.

'Why am I not surprised they've been terrorising _her_ doorbell as well as mine and Bakura's?' he wondered. Ten looked back at her brother at this, before worsening her glare on the two blondes.

'Get lost before I set Tally, Janie and Hunter on you!' Ten threatened. Malik and Marik looked to each other, before hastily retreating. Ten smirked triumphantly to herself, and went back inside her apartment, only for the doorbell top ring again.

Groaning, and cursing her doorbell and fate under her breath and in her mind, she trudged back to open the door again.

Metallica, another girl, and a boy were stood there, smiling at her.

'Bad timing?' asked the other girl, who had blonde hair and an Irish accent. Ten groaned again and nodded.

'Yeah…my brother and his friends have decided to drop by, so we'll have to talk with them here too.' She told them, letting them in.

The girl who had spoken had short, pale blonde hair that stopped above her shoulders, pointing inwards towards her neck naturally. She had round glasses and pale skin, though not as pale as Ten. She wore a short black skirt that waved around her legs when she moved at all, and a partially open deep red blouse over the top. She had doll shoes on her feet, which were also black. She held a black and silver laptop in her arms.

'Hey guys, this is Metallica, who some of you already know – call her Tally, everyone else does.' Ten told them. 'And this is Janie and Hunter.' She added.

The boy had scruffy, maroon hair, also with silver eyes. He wore dark green bellbottom-ish pants, a lighter green top over it, with a forest green jacket loosely over that. White trainers were on his feet.

He smiled and raised a hand in a sort-of wave-greeting. Ten turned to her friends, her expression one of happiness.

'Well?' she asked, practically bouncing up and down on the spot. Janie grinned and sat on the sofa. The others crowded round to look over her shoulders at her laptop screen.

'Got it!' Janie exclaimed happily, typing away quickly. 'Got us a place at an inn called The Silver Sun – it looks good 'n' all!' she said with a friendly wink.

Ten grinned and hi-fived Tally. 'Awesome!' they cried. Hunter grinned as well.

'Knew we could count on you, Janie!' he added.

Later that evening, Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura were all sat in Ryou and Bakura's apartment, playing random board games and thinking back to Ten and her friends.

At last, Yugi sighed. 'I'm bored.' He moaned. Ryou, Yami and Bakura all agreed.

'Hey, why don't we check out that place Ten was talking about – the Silver Sun?' suggested Yami. They all nodded (though Bakura somewhat reluctantly), and off they went.

Ten laughed as she handed the bottle of vodka to the man over the bar. She smiled, took his money and handed him his receipt and change. She watched him, amused, as he walked off, staggering.

'Next!' she called, looking up and down the bar for another customer.

Further along the bar, Tally chuckled. 'Lighten up, Ten – take a break, have a dance!' she joked. Ten smiled and shook her head.

'If I go without a break, I get paid extra…and I need the money just to keep my apartment for another month!'

Tally shook her head and turned back to her customer, handing them their drinks.

'Hi Misty.' Ten turned round, blinking at Yugi and Ryou, who were smiling at her from over the bar.

She sighed. 'Are you stalking me, big brother?' she asked him cynically. Ryou laughed and Yugi smiled at the siblings.

'No, no…well, not yet.' Ryou teased. Ten smiled wider and lent on the bar, leaning over at them.

'So, what can I get you two?' she asked with a smile.

'Erm…'

Bakura watched from afar as Misten rushed to work obediently. Sure, she'd smile and joke with her customers every so often, but she never wasted time…he liked that, since Tea, Serenity, Mai and pretty much _all_ the other girls he'd ever met were anything _but_ like that.

She'd get them their drinks, food or whatever it was they wanted, smiling always, but getting on with it. She did as she was told, but Bakura didn't get the impression that she was tame at all…then again, that might have come from being the target of Ryou's anger a couple of times.

Bakura smirked a little, as he spotted Yami watching Janie working at a check-in-desk on the other side of the room. There was a computer, which she was using easily, brushing strands of pale blonde hair out of her face every so often, often tucking it behind her ear with a small, absent smile as she remained focus on her work, only looking up to help someone, or to get something else.

'Aww, the Pharaoh's in love!' he teased quietly. Yami whipped round to glare at Bakura, his face redder than usual. Bakura's smirk widened on Yami.

Before the frustrated yami could reply, Ryou and Yugi came back with the drinks. Yami just shot a warning glare at Bakura, who grinned back as innocently as a Tomb Robber could.

Ten watched them laughing and talking with a small, absent-minded smile on her face. Her smile widened as she saw Yami and Janie making quick eye contact every so often.

Tally walked down to Ten's part of the bar, since her's was empty. The two girls began to talk and laugh as they got themselves drinks.

They were each allowed a certain amount of free drinks a day, since they worked there. The money didn't come from their wages, so the girls supposed it was part of the payment.

Ten, who had worked in places like the Silver Sun before, would sometimes take any free drinks she had left home, using them up another time.

They could also get one meal a day from there half price, which wasn't bad.

Tally decided to go on her break for a while, since she needed some fresh air, apparently.

Bakura walked over to get more drinks. Ten smiled at him.

'Hello Bakura. Good night?' she asked as she busied herself getting them new drinks. Bakura smirked a little and shrugged.

'Not bad.' He told her. Ten smiled at him and handed him the drinks and took his money, pressing the receipt and his change into his hand after.

Bakura smiled back at her, not bothering to look at what she had handed him before he stuffed it into his back pocket. He walked back over to the others, who were waiting.

'Have fun, Tomb Robber?' Ten heard Yami tease. Bakura just stared at him like he was insane.

'What?' he asked, sounding completely baffled.

Yami smirked. 'You heard me: did you like the bartender, then?' he teased. Ryou and Yugi were now trying to hold in laughter. Ten pressed her lips together to stop herself from showing how amused she was, unable to stop a wide but knowing smile creeping onto her face anyway.

'Pharaoh, I went to get drinks. I think somebody spiked yours.' Ten almost burst out in laughter at Bakura's persistently-clueless, yet still predictably sharp words.

Yami snickered. 'Sure?' he tried again. Bakura scowled at Yami.

'Pharaoh, this is the part where you shut up and stop talking complete and utter bullshit.' He growled out. He turned to Yugi and Ryou, who were still trying not to laugh. 'And what's so funny?' he demanded angrily.

Ten turned away and busied herself at a drink cooler at a level below the counter, where they couldn't see her silently laughing.

'Excuse me?' Ten quickly composed herself, and stood up again, ready to serve the waiting customer.

'Yes? How can I help you, sir?' she asked politely, drying her dampened hands on a rag on the counter used for cleaning small spills.

It had been around eight-thirty when Ryou and the others had arrived at the Silver Sun, and by half nine, the four were still there, and Ten and her friends were still working.

Ten fast-forwarded her iPod to Kelly Clarkson's "Beautiful Disaster" Live. She smiled as she began to move around to the beat, humming the tune quietly under her breath.

She blinked as she turned round, not expecting to come face-to-face with her twin…which she did.

'Ry! What's up, more drinks?' she asked, turning to get more. Ryou shook his head and Ten straightened up again. She leaned on the bar like before, frowning at him.

'Well, what then?' she asked.

Ryou smiled sneakily at her. He glanced back at Yugi, Yami and Bakura, who were all laughing at something Yami had said.

'Okay, I'm gonna tell you now that me and Bakura are two _entirely_ different people, 'kay?' he said sternly. Ten blinked and nodded.

'Where's this going, Ry-Ry?' she asked blankly. Ryou smiled: only she could call him Ry-Ry, and only he could call her Mist.

'Listen Mist, I think my yami has a, erm, _thing_ for you…I guess you caught Yami and Bakura's conversation before?' he asked, one eyebrow raised. Ten giggled softly and nodded, a few bangs at the front flopping around a bit.

'Uh-huh! So…what's this all about?' Ten asked, her chocolate eyes still wide and filled with innocence, and a childlike-beauty Ryou had always loved.

He smiled at her. 'Do you like him back?' he asked simply. He watched as her mouth formed a tiny "o", as she blinked at him, before blushing as hard as she could, which, considering she was naturally pale, wasn't that bad.

'Ry!' Ten gasped at last, smacking him playfully on the arm, smiling nonetheless.

Ryou grinned. 'Well?' he asked stubbornly. Ten scowled at him, and took a thoughtful expression on her face.

After a few seconds, she nodded slowly. 'He seems okay…I guess…I don't really know him that well.' She admitted. Ryou smiled and nodded.

'I'll bring back another lot of drinks, though.' He added. Ten smiled and got to work gathering their things.

'Oh yeah, and Ry?' Ten called as Ryou was about to start back to the table again. Ryou turned back.

'Yeah?' he asked. Ten smiled.

'Don't come back tomorrow. Me, Tally, Janie and Hunter get uniforms then!' she told him. Ryou laughed.

'I'm sure Bakura will drag me back at that thought.' He joked quietly, so only the two of them could hear. Ten blushed again, and hit Ryou once more, before her twin started back to the table, still laughing.

Tally shot Ten a questioning glance, as she served another customer, but Ten just shook her head at Tally. She shrugged and went to work, leaving the albino to get on with her's.

Ten smiled and readied a drink as Hunter walked behind the bar and up to her. They greeted each other and began to talk, while Ten got her own drink, and began to drink it while Hunter had his.

Hunter had been helping in the kitchen, where it was, needless to say, very hot and tiring.

But the manager had said that he wanted all the "pretty girls" he could spare on bar or waitress duty, for some reason. Hunter had been badly needed in the kitchen, and Janie's help with the computer system was much appreciated.

'How's it going, then?' Ten asked Hunter as she served another customer. Hunter shrugged and took another gulp of his drink, which he was having out of the bottle.

'Not bad.' Was the reply.

After a while, Tally was told to move further up the bar, where more staff was needed, and Hunter was sent back into the kitchen, leaving Ten alone again.

She switched on her iPod, turning it to another Kelly Clarkson: "Gone" this time. She moved around to the beat again, turning around as she cleaned the place up a bit, as she was to do when not serving customers.

Yami and Yugi had gone to talk to Janie, and find out a bit more about her and the others, leaving Ryou and Bakura to watch Ten as she danced her way around, doing her jobs, all still behind the bar.

'Bakura…' Ryou started, looking at his yami out of the corner of his eye. Bakura looked to his hikari with a mild expression.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'…Do you _like_ my sister?' Ryou asked carefully. Bakura blushed a little bit.

Few would have noticed, but Ryou was one of the ones who knew what to look for.

He grinned. 'You do! I knew it!' he said triumphantly. Bakura scowled at Ryou, but the other boy took no notice.

'Well, she likes you too…well, sort of. But anyway, if you just get to know her, I'm sure she'll like you!' Ryou said confidently. Bakura stared at Ryou.

'Since when have you been so sure of yourself? And when have you liked to play the matchmaker?' he asked. Ryou grinned.

'She's my twin and you're my yami. I can read the both of you, so it's easy. And besides, you both deserve someone – and you both like each other!' he defended calmly. Bakura grumbled under his breath as he got up and went towards the bar.

'Ten?' he asked. Ten turned round and smiled at him.

'Oh hey Bakura…what's up?' she asked, her eyes still filed with innocence. Now Bakura also saw the same child-like beauty that Ryou saw in her. She cocked her head and smiled at him.

'Umm, Ten…w-would…would you like to go out sometime?' Bakura asked quietly. Ten blinked at him.

'Yeah, I-I'd like that.' She told him quietly. Bakura dared a look up, and saw Ten was smiling into his eyes. He looked into her's, and they suddenly found they were inching closer. Bakura pulled back.

'Maybe not here.' He told her with a smile. Ten nodded and winked at him.

'I finish at ten, okay…and you can call me Misty if you like. But not Mist. That name's reserved for Ryou only.' She told him. Bakura grinned and nodded, going back to where Ryou, Yami and Yugi were now all waiting for him.

Ryou gave him a knowing look, but Yami just looked smug. Bakura was immediately suspicious.

'What's got you so happy, Pharaoh?' he asked, eying Yami suspiciously. Yami and Yugi both grinned.

'He asked Janie out, and she said yes!' Yugi told him. Bakura raised both eyebrows at Yami, who was still as smug as ever. Ryou nudged Bakura.

'Well?' he prompted. Bakura scowled at Ryou, who merely put on an innocent face.

'Well? Well what?' asked Yugi curiously. Ryou grinned.

'Bakura just asked out Misty!' he said. Bakura smirked.

'She said yes, too.' He added, quieter than Ryou, though.

Ten got off at her normal time, a little after everyone else, though, for the manager needed to sort out a slight addition to her payment, for she had gone without a break, and was therefore owed more.

Bakura had gone up to quietly tell her to meet him out back.

Tally, Hunter and Janie had already gone in Hunter's car, since Ryou had offered to drop Ten back, since both he and Bakura were going to the same building as well as her.

Ten slipped outside and closed the door behind her without looking back. She looked around.

It was dark out back.

There were a couple of large trash bins, and piles of crates and boxes everywhere.

Ten swallowed her fear, and started out towards a lamppost, where she hoped there would be enough light for her to see Bakura, wherever he was.

She jumped and gasped as she felt arms wrap across her shoulders from behind. She smiled when she glanced back to see it was Bakura, who rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and cuddled into him.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and Bakura walked them over into the shadows, where people were less-likely to see them.

'You dance well.' Ten's eyes snapped open as she felt Bakura's breath on her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

'I'm not _that_ good.' She murmured, as Bakura began to nibble at her earlobe lightly. He turned her round and pushed her against the wall as gently as he could. Ten blinked at him.

'Bakura what - ?' Ten was cut off as Bakura pushed his lips onto her's in a gentle kiss. Ten suppressed herself from moaning, and returned the kiss gladly.

After a while, they broke apart, gasping for breath, but grinning nonetheless.

Bakura slipped his arms round her waist, pulling her closer. He closed the gap between them again.

Ten moaned as Bakura's tongue found its way into her mouth, roaming around and exploring every nook and cranny. Bakura smirked against her lips, and rubbed his thumbs on the bare skin between her trousers and her top.

Ten moaned louder, and ran her fingers through his hair. Bakura broke off to kiss her neck and shoulders, while Ten pulled on his hair in pleasure.

'Tomb Robber? Where are you? We've gotta go!'

Bakura and Ten looked up as Yami's voice echoed around them. They moved away and straightened their clothes a little.

Yami rounded a corner and smirked at Bakura's triumphant and Ten's slightly flushed expression.

'C'mon lovebirds, Ryou and Yugi are waiting.' He told them with a grin. Bakura took Ten's hand in his, and led her towards the car after Yami.

After dropping Yugi and Yami off at the Kame Game Store, Ryou drove them on towards their own apartments.

'You guys didn't have to walk me to my door, you know.' Ten told them as she fished in her pocket for her key. She smiled at them as she unlocked the front door.

She hugged them both, and gave each of them a peck on the cheek, but for two different reasons, as Ryou put it later.

'Love you both. Bye!' she called, waving to them as they walked back towards the stairs.

She closed the door and leant against it, smiling.

'Time to call Tally, I think.' She muttered to herself, as she walked towards the phone on the wall. She picked it up, and began to dial.

She scowled at her phone. 'Tally, why don't you ever have your phone on?' she muttered as she tossed her mobile onto the coffee table. She collapsed onto the sofa.

'Hmm…well, at least Tally and Janie can stop trying to set me up with people.' She murmured happily, as she moved into her bedroom and began to undress completely.

She pulled on a large t-shirt that went to just above her knees, and crawled into bed, smiling as she pulled the covers around her.

The next morning, Ten's eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand brush against her cheek. She blinked up at the person, whose face was hidden by the shadows, and frowned.

'…Ry-Ry?' she murmured. The man smiled and kissed her cheek gently. Ten looked him in the eye and grinned.

'Oh, sorry Bakura, I thought you were Ry.' She apologised, wrapping her arms round his neck. Bakura grinned and slid his hands under the covers, picking her up bridal style, leaving the covers on the bed as he carried her out of the bedroom.

Ten squealed and gasped as Bakura dropped her on the sofa suddenly, making her bounce a little.

The next thing she knew, Bakura was sat next to her, cornering her at the back of the sofa. He smirked, and she faltered slightly. Bakura began to kiss her gently.

'Hmm…Bakura…how did you…get in here?' Ten asked between kisses. Bakura smirked and dangled a key in front of her face.

'You gave Ryou and me a spare yesterday, remember? As we were leaving before?' he reminded her. Ten slapped her forehead.

'Oh yeah!' she cried. Bakura chuckled and scooped her up again.

'We were going to meet Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan and Joey, and Ryou wanted to know if you were coming. You in?' he asked her. Ten frowned.

'Hmm…alright. But only to save you from boredom.' She teased. 'Now let me go get showered and dressed, Bakura!' she protested, as she tried to push herself up and out of his arms. Bakura smirked.

'Need a hand with that?' he asked huskily into her ear. Ten giggled and blushed furiously.

'Kura! No thank you!' she gasped, walking back into her bedroom. She shot him a stern look.

'Now you stay there, okay?' she said, as she closed her bedroom door. Bakura rolled her eyes as soon as it was shut.

'Who does she think I am, Ryou? Psh, I'll get in there if it's the last thing I do.' He muttered.

'Sure you don't want a hand?' he asked, peering round the door, a cheeky grin on his face. His eyes widened and his grin turned into a smirk.

Ten blushed as hard as she could and abandoned any hope of covering herself up, fleeing into her un-suite bathroom. Bakura chuckled and made to follow her.

'Bakura! Stay out or I will gorge out your eyes, understand me!' Ten yelled. Bakura's smirk widened.

'But you look so perfect, Misty…besides, you never said how _long_ I had to stay there.' He teased. Ten let out a frustrated growl.

'Fine, you can stay in the bedroom until I get out…but until then, do NOT come in here, alright!' she called over the sound of running water. Bakura smirked again and nodded.

'Fine.' He sighed loudly, knowing she had heard her. 'Oh, by the way, I locked your front door, okay?' he added calmly. Ten sighed again.

'Thanks Kura…but could you possibly _not_ mention this to Ryou and the others? They'd probably kill you, Ryou especially.' She called back. Bakura chuckled softly.

'Trust me, I had no intention.' He assured her.

The water stopped a few minutes latter, and Ten appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a towel that just about covered her. Bakura stared at her, and Ten blushed again. She pointed to the bedroom door with one hand, the other holding the towel up, much to Bakura's dismay.

'Out!' she told him firmly. Bakura smirked and started walking towards her instead. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close to him, ignoring the muffled cries of protest from Ten.

'Can't I stay just a _little_ bit longer?' he teased. Ten glared at him.

'Out! NOW!' she cried, pointing to the door again. Bakura sighed and trudged out, leaving Ten alone in the bedroom.

She sighed and began to get ready.

Unbeknownst to her, Bakura was taking small peeks at her every so often, through a crack between the door and the doorframe. He smirked at her.

'I don't see why I couldn't stay…there was a crack I saw through _anyway_.' He teased her. Ten gasped and blushed, hitting Bakura's arm angrily.

'Kura!' she yelled, tapping her foot impatiently. Bakura sighed.

'Alright, alright, I won't do it again…sheesh.' He muttered. Ten smirked triumphantly, and took Bakura's hand, unlocking the door before leading Bakura out.

'That's better.' She smirked, kissing him quickly on the lips. They began to walk towards the stairs, towards Ryou and Bakura's apartment.

'Awww! You two make _such a cute couple!_' Tea squealed when she saw Bakura and Ten. Bakura rolled his eyes and Ten groaned quietly.

'Can we get this over with, please?' she mumbled, pushing Tea aside to walk over to Janie and Yami, who were also glaring at Tea.

'Next time, she gets locked in a closet.' Bakura muttered, as he, Ten, Janie and Yami continued to glare at Tea, while she gushed over Bakura and Ten; but made snide comments about Janie, who looked ready to cry; and fluttered her eyelashes at Yami, who looked ready to strangle her.

'Agreed.' Yami replied stiffly. Ten and Janie made quick eye contact, and nodded once to each other.

They each went forward and took one of Tea's arms each, dragging her back and away from the two yamis, who were now struggling to hold in laughter with everyone else.

'Listen Tea, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you _might_ wanna lay off the hyper – people would think you were _jealous_ or something, the way you keep going on at Janie and Yami like that!' Ten gushed innocently.

Tea's jaw dropped and she began to make noises similar to that of a fish out of water. Ten winked at the gawping girl, and calmly turned and walked back to Bakura and Yami, where Janie was already laughing.

'Thanks Ten!' Janie laughed, as Yami wrapped an arm round her waist, shooting a pointed look at Tea, clearly saying "say another thing and I will make sure you can never speak again".

Tea gulped and began to quietly talk to Tristan and Joey, who were also trying hard not laugh…along with Ryou and Yugi, who were stood apart from the others, taking in the scene.

Bakura grinned down at Ten, who was smirking triumphantly at Tea.

'That felt good.' He heard her murmur softly to herself, as Tea got teased by Joey and Tristan.

Bakura grinned.

'I'll bet.' He told her quietly. Ten looked up at him and grinned, a mischievous spark shining in her eyes.

**Um…thanks for reading, please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
